Zarbon's Only Wish
by frivolouspursuits
Summary: Zarbon wants to find love, but in the meantime can he stop obsessing over how much he hates Vegeta. Has OC and the rating will probably go up. Deals with prostitution and other non savory stuff.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter talks about Zarbon and his dislike for the Saiyan Prince. It is a short first chapter

Chapter 1: Ambitions

Zarbon stared into the starless night. It had been so long that he'd had a woman grace his bed. Frieza had kept him so busy he had not been able to take care of his urges. He wondered if maybe the urges would go away someday and never come back. Sometimes he wondered why he'd agreed to taking this job. Was it the prestige or the money or the fact that all his need (well almost all of them) would be taken care of.

On his planet the most he could have hoped in becoming was a deep core miner. That's all his family had been. They had been picked for this profession for their long and tightly muscled bodies. But he had been different he was well, beautiful. That was why one day Frieza had asked him to be a general in his army. It was also because he could be cold and calculating and had not cared when Frieza blew up his family. Frieza knew then he could trust in him and as one of Frieza's most loyal subjects he received everything he'd wanted, including women.

But lately they had started boring him. He wanted a companion not a sex toy. He was nearing his twenty ninth birthday and in his culture they tended to marry in their teens. He had begun to feel lonely and had looked to the female warriors on his ship but they already had mates.

It was then that he began studying everything he could about the Icejin culture and he had studied hard learning his profession. He had gone quickly from a mere general to Frieza's right hand man. He was cunning and beguiling. His blue skin, reptilian eyes and green skin made him stand out from others and it was not lost on Frieza. Zarbon sometimes wondered if there was more to Frieza's smile than met the eye.

If he couldn't have a mate at least he would have power. And it seemed nothing would stand in his way except maybe his nemesis.

Zarbons nemesis was and had always been a Saiyan named Vegeta. It wasn't that he was stronger than him or taller than him or (heavens no) more beautiful than him but it had been his haughty arrogance and his title. Zarbon had no title except the one bestowed upon him by Frieza.

Ambition had always been Zarbons weakness. But the thought that someone as disagreeable and vulgar as Vegeta was had the title of; Prince; bothered him to no end. The Saiyan had barely proven himself when he was given a command something Zarbon had, had to work for.

He had taught himself to be an elegant warrior, no he would not let that Saiyan surpass him. It was already (and he found it hard to admit) too painful. He had worked hard for his position. But he knew Frieza favored the Saiyan for he was an ardent warrior. He had sent him on many missions all with better than favorable results.

Zarbon knew he was stronger and could kill the Saiyan without breaking a sweat but he knew that meant certain death. He was not a fool. But he was afraid he would one day be outranked by this rogue.

It was this rogue that made Zarbon lose his composure despite all his beauty, rank, power, and money. To make things crystal clear Zarbon had begun wearing the garb of the upper class people of his planet.

He'd always known he'd been destined for greatness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Zarbon walked slowly down the hallway. He was still tired from the latest all-nighter he had been subjected to. He saw his hated nemesis the Prince of the Saiyans walking further up ahead. How he hated that man.

Vegeta walked alone. He was on the way to his quarters where no doubt, servants waited to take care of his every whim.

_One day_ thought Zarbon. _I'll crush him like a bug. _

"Zarbon" said Vegeta sensing he was near "Do you plan on joining in tonights festivities.?"

Zarbon could not see his face but he detected sarcasm. Zarbon had planned on going but was now feeling a little hesitant.

He reached his quarters and entered. He got into the shower letting the hot water run down his back over his blue skin. He toweled off and went into the main part of his room.

A woman with purple skin lay draped over his bed. "Thelesia, I've already told you. I want nothing to do with you." Zarbon said pulling the towel over his thighs and covering himself. He had, had a short affair with the white haired woman but she was married and her husband was a hulking brute he didn't want to have to deal with.

This had always been the problem. Too few women and the women there was were married or had a chip on their shoulder. Thelesia had a very jealous husband. It had been ill fated from the beginning.

He tied the towel securely around his hips pulling the woman off his bed and out of his quarters. He would need to change the locks on his room. He could hear her banging on the door and asking him to let her back in.

"Zarbon you bastard let me back in." She banged on his door repeatedly before being carried off by security which Zarbon himself had called_. All this drama and for nothing_ he thought. He dressed himself to the nines for the party. His emerald hair was carefully plaited and he let the braid hang over his shoulder.

The party was like the ones he usually came to. There was smoking, drinking and women brought in from all over the galaxy to entertain. Frieza made sure to have these parties in order to help his men drive off some of their excess stress. _Boys will be boys _Frieza had said smiling to himself.

Zarbon ran into Dodoria who was already in the company of a strange gray creature. The creature not human like enough to be able to distinguish clung to Dodoria with hands covered in suction cups. _Ugggh!_ Thought Zarbon.

He came into a group of prostitutes who still had not found "victims". They saw his angelic face and could only assume that he was the nice one of the group. Zarbon was far from being nice, but he could be very gentlemanly.

These were the same pack of prostitutes they had picked up from the last time on the rogue, wild west planet of Rostr. He had found them dreadfully dull. There had not even been some pretty ones. All the prostitutes showed signs of wear and tear. Their faces lined with wrinkles and sometimes with scars.

He looked away from the prostitutes embarrassed as he caught Vegeta eyeing him. Vegeta laughed. "Zarbon looking for a whore?" Vegeta asked trying to make Zarbon feel small.

"I was actually looking for one for you." Retorted Zarbon smiling.

"Well don't do me any favors. You have horrible taste, I'm told." Vegeta's handsome face smiled.

A drunk Thelesia wandered drunk into Vegeta trying to make Zarbon jealous.

"Zarbon who's your friend?" she said purring into Vegeta's ear. Vegeta shook her off his arm annoyed the woman dared to touch him. Thelesia fell to the floor angry and crying. Zarbon helped her get up.

"Thelesia you're drunk go back to your quarters." Zarbon said embarrassed that he knew her.

Just then Lord Frieza entered the packed ball room. "I have a gift for Vegeta."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I may be upping the rating on this story in the future. **

Chapter 3:

Everybody turned to look at Frieza who had just walked in with looked like a captive. It was a human female. Zarbon was fascinated he had never seen one. He'd seen the males but he'd always heard about how the females from the planet were remarkably fragile. They were right. This one cowered in her chains.

He took one of her arms. The woman looked at him pleadingly. It was the angelic face again, why couldn't people see how cold he really was. He let the arm drop down to the human's side.

Frieza led the human woman over to where Vegeta was. "Take your prize." Frieza said smugly. Vegeta looked at the female. She had long black hair and gray eyes. She was a beautiful specimen.

Zarbon felt jealousy at Frieza's gift. Why were he and Dodoria always overlooked when it came to gifts? Did the Saiyan deserve it more than they? He thought not.

"Well done, Lord Frieza." Clapped Zarbon. Soon the whole party clapped at Frieza, his gift and Vegeta. Zarbon wanted to make sure everyone knew he was not upset about not getting a gift. Especially Vegeta.

The small female probably only about one hundred ten pounds was thrown in the Saiyans direction. He held her close to her. She cried as Vegeta whispered some words into her ear.

Zarbon could not deny it. He was captivated by the human girl that was now in Vegeta's possession. He felt the undeniable anger of being looked over for a gift like this. He wanted her but he couldn't have her.

Vegeta smoothed the girls hair down in an act of compassion. He helped to put a blanket around her as her body wracked in sobs.

Her name was Elizabeth. She had been out with her friends at a night club when she had been captured by a crew of strange men. They knew she was a gift to Prince Vegeta so they had not attempted to rape her. They had cleaned her up in order to make a good impression and they had teleported her to this planet.

Frieza handed her a handful of pills which she took without any resistance. They were pills to keep her from getting space sick and also some contraceptives. She had no idea what these pills were for only that they kept her from experiencing awful space sickness.

Frieza explained the pills to Vegeta giving him two bottles and handing the heavy chain over to him.

"Please help me." Cried Elizabeth to Zarbon.

No more words were possible as the music was cranked up once again and nothing not shouted could be heard.

Vegeta took his new pet to his side studying her from all angles. He hated Frieza but was not above taking a gift from the miniature ruler.

Elizabeth could not believe the situation she was in. Had anybody told her that there were others in space she would have called them crazy. Here she was now the whore to some monkey prince. He didn't look like a monkey to her. They had repeated to her over and over that she would be the whore to the monkey prince. He was handsome if not a little short. The other man she'd seen had a shockingly beautiful face. He was blue and had green hair. Frieza on the other hand had scared her. His face looked evil and he radiated evil.

There was nothing she could do. The only thing she could control was herself. She would have to be smart about this.

Vegeta held the chain in his hands he pulled the girl closer and closer until she was not able to step back away from him. He sat her in a chair adjacent to his. The girl looked upset. He told her to calm down. The last thing he needed was a scene at a party. He decided to leave. He took the girl by the arm and walked down towards the exit.

Zarbon followed him. He didn't intend to give him a clear path to sullying that poor human girl. He would make sure to interrupt every five minutes if it was possible. He wouldn't let him enjoy himself not on his watch.

Vegeta was met by his main servant, Bruce. He took the prince's cloak and hung them up for him. He brought in the female and handed her off to Bruce. See that she's cleaned up and send her to my quarters.

"Yes sire." Said Bruce taking the crying girl off his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The girl was placed in Vegeta's room after she was cleaned. She was dressed in a filmy night dress that reached her ankles. It flowed behind her as she walked. She climbed into the farthest corner of the bed.

Vegeta walked in he made an annoyed face. He pointed out of his room. "You are not spending the night in my room woman."

Elizabth felt confused. She left the room. He shut the door behind her. What kind of sick game was he playing. "Miss." Said Bruce "I'll show you to your quarters." She followed behind him to a small well furnished room. _Well at least I'll sleep better tonight_. She thought as she looked at the comfortable looking bed.

A knock could be heard at the door. Bruce walked towards the door opening it. She could see it was the blue, handsome alien man she had seen at the party. Elizabeth followed behind Bruce. She wanted to get a better look at the emerald hair warrior.

Zarbon walked pushing Bruce to the side. He went directly to the raven haired beauty. He admired her in her tasteful nightwear.

The saiyan prince was standing behind her quickly demanding to know what this insolence was. "Zarbon what do you think you're doing. Get out of my quarters and get your eyes off my whore."

"hmmpph I can't see what you would want with a human like this. I thought Frieza knew you hated all of them."

"What is it to you, Zarbon. The gift is from Frieza to me not to you. Jealous are we?"

"I intend to make your night as uncomfortable as it's possible." Replied Zarbon. "Pretty lady if you are in need of a real man you need not look much further than me." Zarbon said putting on a winning smile.

Elizabeth was confused she had thought she was brought here as a whore, but the men were playing the courting game or something close to it.

For a moment the banter between the men took her mind off her reality. She felt the space sickness welling up. She gripped at her mouth trying to keep the revulsion down. Vegeta handed her a couple of green pills. She gulped them down without any water.

Zarbon looked at her small feet. He couldn't help but feel a sickly longing for her. This was Vegeta's whore what was he thinking? He would make sure he was around for her. He would be seeing more of her on a daily basis unless Vegeta planned to keep her couped up.

Zarbon turned and kissed the human full on the mouth, much to Vegeta's horror. She looked shocked and she held her hand to her lips.

Zarbon turned and exited the room "Bye Vegeta. I hope I don't see you too soon"

Vegeta went off on Bruce yelling and screaming at him about letting people in and crowd control. "Also don't let Elizabeth wander around my quarters."

Elizabeth stayed in her room. She lay on her bed questioning her existence. Vegeta seemed to be a very sarcastic and unfriendly master. He had not touched her since he got her. Nor had she seen him this last week. So far life had not been bad. As long as she took her pills, her space sickness stayed at bay. She was well fed. She was given nice custom made clothes. There was everything from skimpy outfits to elegant dresses.

The prince had hardly spoken to her. And she had no idea how she felt about him. He was arrogant, narcissistic and an egomaniac. She knew that eventually she would have to share his bed. But luckily for now he had been incredibly busy.

Elizabeth thought of Zarbon. He seemed to be more centered a more realistic view of the world. She wished in a way that Frieza had presented her as a gift to Zarbon instead.

Tears ran down her face as she thought about her lost life. She was out in the middle of nowhere, literally.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: What can you do when you're the property of one and have love for another?**_

Chapter 5:

Vegeta had left on one of his missions. She was not allowed to leave his quarters and his butler Bruce was in charge of her. Her life was unlike any she had, had on earth. She was living a pampered existence she had nothing to complain about except that she had no freedom.

She would sneak out into the ships main common rooms making sure she gave Bruce the slip. She came upon Zarbon in one of the exercise areas. He had gone into the showers and she waited for him. She came face to face with him.

"Hello Zarbon, that's your name right?" asked Elizabeth feeling a little unsure of herself.

"Human, it is you." He stared at her.

"My name is Elizabeth." She said blushing .

"I have never heard that name before but it is quite beautiful…for being a human name." he chuckled and looked at her waiting for her to state her intentions. Elizabeth wrung her hands together.

"I've just managed to get away from my captors for a short while and I hoped you would have time to show me around." The butterfly's in her stomach seemed to be swarming.

"You are such a strange female and I'm sure a strange human though I know none except you. He led her to the common feeding area. "Are you hungry little one?" He said looking at her and giving her that smile that made her want to kiss him.

She felt like she had known Zarbon forever and wanted to spend time with him. But she knew that even though she was Vegeta's, he was hardly ever around.

After they ate slowly and mostly in silence, they decided to take a tour of the compound. Zorban kissed her in the dark. His kiss was strong but sensual. She knew this was something that was probably forbidden.

The fact that their love was forbidden made it that much stronger. Elizabeth didn't know what she would do when Vegeta claimed her as his own. She wanted Zarbon to be her first but it was hard to be sneaking around.

Vegeta ordered the purging of the planet. It had been a month now and they had finally finished. He was ready to go back to Frieza's mother ship and relax. It was time to break in his delicious female concubine. He had many ideas.

The space pods were ready and he and his crew and readied themselves to make it to the mother ship.

"Sire, all the crew is ready to go." Said Grazoth, one of Vegeta's Lieutenants.

"Let us go then" Said Vegeta heralding all his crew to leave the now desolate planet.

Vegeta was used to dealing with life and death situations. And being handsomely rewarded for his effort, coffers of treasures, fine clothing. the best training outfits, and women were always lain reverently at his feet.

He came back to his quarters. Bruce met him at the front door. "The lady is missing sire." Vegeta swore throwing flower pot at the floor. "wretched WOMAN."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: eep she's falling for Zarbon now what?**_

Elizabeth could see Bruce dealing with a most discontent Vegeta. The handsome prince looked like he was ready to take his servant's head. She felt bad about this and she walked up to the prince. For a second she thought all would go well. Elizabeth kissed Vegeta on the cheek trying to placate him and his rage.

"Woman, where have you been?" Vegeta asked.

"I was bored. Bruce keeps me locked up. But it wasn't his fault, I snuck out on him. Please don't be angry Vegeta."

He held his hands within her hands keeping him from choking Bruce. Bruce looked a little shocked that she was defending him.

"In any case where were you? Don't you know that this ship is full of men that are used to dealing with prostitutes and other unsavory creatures." Vegeta said now more calm.

"You needn't worry Vegeta I can take care of myself." She reached up and kissed him. The kiss felt good but it was nothing like the kiss of love. She felt guilty kissing Vegeta but he was her master. What else could she expect from him.

She ran back into her room removing her long robes. Robes she believed would help hide her identity. She felt comfortable in these robes nobody knew who she was or what she was doing. She made sure to move with the utmost confidence.

Thankfully Vegeta had not asked about her wardrobe. She decided it was time to go back to good girl status. She rummaged through her clothes wanting to make sure not to draw anymore attention to herself. She turned around and ran smack into Vegeta.

"I was going to dress for dinner, darling" she said trying to sound confident.

"Maybe you should try not dressing." The look on his face reflected the hunger in his soul. He lay her back on the tiny bed in her bedroom. He then picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. She had not been in his room since the day she had been kidnapped. She looked around the room feeling a little scared.

He ran his finger up her arm, and pulled down the straps of her camisole. He kissed her shoulder, biting her near the bone. She tried not to scream. He had drawn blood. "That is your punishment for your curiosity. " He kissed her lips softly.

"Sire. Frieza requires your presence." Vegeta got up irritated at the interruption.

Vegeta left the room. His cloak swinging behind him.

Elizabeth cleaned the wound. His room was beautiful with an oak or oak like bed. Many cushions adorned the bed and she felt it was heaven lying in it.

Then she thought of Zarbon. She was torn between her life and the love of the only man she thought, now, was worth living for. It was not that bad. Vegeta was not horrible too her. He was handsome and if it came to her sleeping with him, he had the body of an Adonis. She could always pretend it was Zarbon.

She took her pills. It had been explained by Bruce that the green ones were for space sickness and the yellowish ones were contraceptives.

Bruce could be very informative. He made sure to tell her all he knew about the prince so she would not commit embarrassing faux pas.

Zarbon stood looking out into deep space as Vegeta entered the room to speak to the icejin ruler. Vegeta could barely stomach Frieza he had done so much harm to his Saiyan Race that he would kill him without a second thought


End file.
